Written in Blood
by tyleetty
Summary: His body disintegrated ashes, the only clue that would prove that he had once even been there was a deep red card, written in blood. The price to pay for Rido's crime is a large one, all of the shiki clan will perish along with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own vampire knight**

**00oo00**

The soft glow of moonlight spilled thinly through the thick velvet of the curtains. Dark leather boots trod quietly but firmly through the dust filled hallways of Motoko manor, stopping only briefly to look back at the slowly choking man whom he had yet to save. The man, beautiful in appearance and innocent in the soul, glanced up, holding eye contact with the man who was just as much to blame for his up and coming death as the vulgar being that held his throat, silently praying that he would turn back. He held contact for as long as he dared, before his eyes turned to a glassy state, and his breath was no more. His body disintegrated ashes, and the only clue that would prove that he had once even been there was a deep red card, written in blood.

**00oo00**

A boy, sixteen years of age, slowly walked down the marble steps of the Cross academy Moon dormitory. He, like his fellow night class students, was not overly fond of daylight and could not think of a single reason that could possibly be important enough to wake him at such an early hour.

His maroon hair fell messily over his crystal blue eyes as they caught sight of the people who had summoned his presence;

"Uncle, mother, what are you doing here? And at this hour? It really is inconvenient." The words came dully out off his mouth, he never had been one to show emotion.

"We are here to discuss with you the matter of your late cousin's death last night." The taller of the two males stated officially, his face solemn. The woman, his sister-in-law, looked down sadly. Tears spilling down her porcelain face.

"Chirriu died?" the boy said, trying not to let concern show on his face, sure he hadn't been close to his cousin, in fact he was only ever aware in passing thought that he had a cousin, but that still didn't mean he wished to see him dead. "How?"

At this question his mother lost all control and wept loud and openly. His uncle patted her comfortingly on her back before turning back to his nephew, silently and swiftly he reached into his coat and pulled out a single red card. The pungent aroma of blood filled the room, causing their eyes to turn the colour scarlet. Instantly the building awoke, it would only be a matter of minutes before his class mates arrived, eager with bloodlust and worry.

The boys eyes widened as he scanned the writing on the card, for the first time in months he showed emotion.

"Senri." His mother whispered, "I think that you better come with us."

Shiki, rigid with shock, merely nodded and followed his remaining family members out the door. The card left behind.

00oo00

Rima Touya was the one of the first to wake. The sweet scent of blood filled her nostrils and haunted her dream. At first she was in shock, the blood, she recognised that scent anywhere, it was Shiki's. A thousand thoughts entered her head at once, all asking the same question; why was the smell of Shiki's blood in the air?

Quickly she threw herself out of bed and ran down stairs, past the opening doors of many night class students, all in a daze and curious as to who was bleeding. By the time she got to the foyer three people had arrived, Ichijou, Ruka and Kain.

Ichijou was policing the students, telling them to go back to their dorms, while Ruka and Kain stood over a small object on the floor, both their faces deathly white.

"Ruka!" She called, forgetting to keep the panic out of her voice. "Where is Shiki?" try as she might Rima could not help shuddering at the sight of the open door, swinging softly on its hinges. Ruka did not reply, instead she looked to Rima, almost as if to beckon her over. Getting closer she realised that this was the main source of the smell, looking down she saw a crimson red card, on was the words: '_the next to die will be' _Written in Shiki's blood.


	2. beating only for you

**Disclaimer: what is the point? I do not own vampire knight, plain and simple. And i highly doubt that anyone here does.**

**00oo00**

"England."

"England?"

"Birmingham to be exact."

Shiki stared in disbelief at his uncle, _he has to be joking, _he comforted himself. But even as he thought it he knew that it was unlikely. His uncle was not the type to joke over such serious matters.

"Why Birmingham?" he choked out, the words tasting sour in his mouth.

"Birmingham because it isn't what you would expect. It is a city so it is big enough that you wouldn't be known by all the locals but random enough that whoever is after you wouldn't instantly look there. These are the qualities that make Birmingham perfect for you to hide." His uncles face looked solemn, his eyes looked directly into shiki's, bearing into his soul.

"plus," his mother stated. "There is a famous jewellers in Birmingham, that way i... i can have an excuse to visit you." At that a fresh flow of tears fell freely down her face.

Sighing Shiki sunk back into the leather seats of his uncles car, he avoided looking at his reflection, knowing well how he would look. His face would look pinched and tired. His blue eyes flecked with stress. The car jolted to a stop outside his families' plane. _Funny, _he thought, _How we have jet, but not enough money to just hire some guards, is it really worth all this trouble? My life... the wasted life of a puppet. _The image of Rima fazed into his mind. _Rima... how does she feels about this? No doubt they've realised I'm gone, does she even care? Do i even care? Puppets don't feel feelings... do they?_

Quickly brushing the thoughts away he shoved his ipod into his ears, letting the music rush through him, engulfing him in a wave of emotions he didn't even know he could feel

So this is how it goes  
Well I, I would have never known  
And if it ends today  
Well, I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone

_Shine brighter than enyone... Rima, it does end today, but will you still shine?_ He thought.  
Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.

Well this is not your fault  
But if I'm without you  
Then I will feel so small  
And if you have to go  
Always know that you shine brighter than anyone does.

Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.

If you run away now,  
Will you come back around?  
And if you ran away,  
I'd still wave goodbye  
Watching you shine bright.

_But it's not you running away, is it? Its me, running like the coward that i am._

Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.

And I'll wave goodbye  
Watching you shine bright  
(You shine bright, you shine bright)  
And I'll wave goodbye tonight.

_This song is like me in reverse _he thought bitterly, _exept i don't deserve to be waved good bye._

_00oo00_

"hey Rima, do you want my box of Pokey?" a girl asked, looking sympathetically at the young vampire sitting infront of her. The vampire looked up, her blue eyes portaying an emotion so cold that it made all in her wake flinch.

"No thanks. I have my own, see?" she held up a box of chocolates before turning her eyes back towards the red card on her desk. Ever since she'd first seen it her eyes had been cold. As if her heart had frozen over, maybe because that card had taken away its reason to work, and as it was slowly thawing larger and larger parts broke away, letting the information set in was the most painful thing it had ever had to cope with.

He was gone. Nowhere to be seen. He had left her and it was all this cards fault! Blinking back tears she stood up, and ran as fast as she could. The worst part was no one bothered to stop her.

_Shiki, where are you?!_

She grabbed her ipod, she needed to drown out the sounds. The sounds of everything. All of it was mocking her.

I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)  
My heart is yours (My heart is yours)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)

(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is...

The girl looked around, she felt as if the world was closing in on her, suffocating her. She couldn't breath. She carried on running, past the tree's, past the school gate, she ran down into the near-by town, her eyes darted back and forth frantically. It was true, the song, her heart beats only for him, and if she didn't find him she doubted it would ever beat again, she was struggling for breath, the faces surrounding her blurred into one, and her where legs failing to support her. She knew she had to find him. To protect him, or at least to see him one last time.

00oo00

**Ok. That was longer than the last one, though i doubt that it looks like it. I wrote this chapter as a birthday present for myself. Though my birthday is not till tomorrow. **

**Thank you so much to;**

**Rima touyashiki senri- you review was the first!**

**Kusajishifucktaichio- you review was really kind, i made this chapter extra long just for you!**

**Please review, it means a lot to me.**


	3. a perfect suburban home

**Disclaimer- i do not own the fabulous vampire knight! How odd would it be if i actually spoke like that? Haha! No... i honestly . knight. You know that so why do you keep asking?**

**A huge thanks to...**

**Rima touyashiki senri- you review was the first! Again... are you spying on me? How are you doing this? (i'm scared...) your review was really nice! Thank you**

**Kusajishifucktaichio- your review was really nice to. (starts tearing up) i have such nice reviewers! **

**Now without further ado... the story!**

**00oo00**

"So, the boys being relocated to England?" a dark figure spoke, his burgundy eyes flashing with amusant.

"Yes, that is how it appears to be doesn't it?" a second and third figure appeared.

For a moment all three stood still, the heavy atmosphere swallowing up their words. Eventually the first figure cleared his throat and, looking both of them in their amber eyes, began giving out orders;

"Mayu, you infiltrate the school, keep the students of his trail, Miyako, I've made...arrangements... for you to live in Birmingham, try to get as close as possible to him. Make it so he doesn't suspect a thing"

"Yes master." The two girls bowed and, eyes glowing violent amber disappeared into the night sky.

00oo00

"_We are now pulling in to Birmingham airport. Please do not remove your seatbelts until the green sign is turned off. Be careful when opening the above head luggage as some of your items may have been moved. Please enjoy your stay at Birmingham, thank you for flying with private jets."_

The hostess sang into the microphone, alerting me to the fact that this cold harsh reality was not the dream i had been continuously praying it was. Grabbing my bags i made my way down the ramp, glaring in frustration at the map my uncle had drawn up for me. In just forty five minutes i will be at the house that, if all goes as planned, i will be living in for the next five months.

_Five months away from Rima..._

The cold English air hit me with full force, sending rarely felt chills down my spine.

_Grey..._

Looking up into the sky i noticed how it was grey, only bleak meaningless grey, leading on into the sky that never ends. A passing thought stopped me in my tracks;

_Rima, is she looking up into this same sky? _With that the sky seemed to get brighter, but only just. I realised then that if i ever wanted to survive these next five months i would have to push all thoughts of her out of my mind because as long as she was there, i would never be able to let her go.

00oo00

Thin fading lines of sunlight streamed through the dusty windows panes in her room, stinging her eyes. Glaring up at the sky she let out a soft, cold, sigh.

He had been gone for three days without even so much as a phone call. Her sapphire eyes drifted towards the card on her bedside table. What did it mean? Again she sighed, only this time out of frustration. Ichijou had tried to contact his family, to alert them to their son's disappearance and to see if they had any idea where he might be. Oddly they refuse to even acknowledge the fact that he's gone.

A lone tear fell down her cheek, wetting the ends of her light ginger hair. Slowly she dragged herself out of bed and made her way down stairs, dreading the fake sympathy that she would again be receiving, it had gotten so bad that her entire wardrobe was overflowing with boxes of choco poko. Still she had to go to class.

Entering the class room she was surprised to see that there was no teacher.

"Great," Aidou groaned. "I hope he hasn't gone missing too..." she shot him a look that could kill. "Ok, ok... i admit that that was a bit out of line." His hands flew up into the air; a cheesy grin appeared on his face.

"The reason he's not here is because a new student is starting." Ruka stated.

"A new student?" her voice cracked. _There replacing him already._

"Yep, apparently her names Mayu." Akatsuki replied.

_Three days. Three days and already he's being replaced. Just three days._

"And apparently your correct." A voice said. Simultaneously every head in the class turned towards the newcomer. Laughing the stranger leaned back against the chalk board. "So none of you know how to talk or are you just all shy?" she said, sarcasm oozing from her every word. She laughed bitterly tipping her head back and staring at her new classmates, assessing them all with her amber eyes.

00oo00

"House number 27 Oakley Avenue. That's £20.96 mate" the cab driver said, i regarded him with cold eyes. He was a filthy man, with missing teeth and rotten yellow skin. I threw to him the amount and slowly made my way up the steps to my new house. It was a simple apartment. Green grass. Mail box. It looked just like the suburban advertisements me and Rima are constantly made to do advertisements for. Creepy.

I unlocked the door and i must say i was not entirely surprised to feel like i was walking into a Laura Ashley catalogue. I was, however, surprised to find a girl in the... i suppose 'cosy'.... living room. i turned back towards the girl, only to stare back in shock. She was no longer there. A soft chuckle wavered in the wind. My eyes drifted towards the cherry blossom tree in the garden, which was actually quite a shock to me seeing as i never knew that there even was a garden. There, standing beneath its candyfloss branches was the girl. She had a long elegant frame and beautiful caramel hair. Her amber eyes flickered with an emotion that i couldn't place and protruding from her full lips where a pair of pearly white fangs.

"Who are you?" i asked monotone, biting my index finger and watching a long vine of blood form. She seemed un-deterred.

"Put that away, you're embarrassing yourself." She said boredly. "I'm your house mate, Miyako."

"And were you in charge of the decorating?" i questioned, indicating to the surroundings.

"You mean this wasn't you?" she asked, sounding genuinely shocked. Then after a moment of stunned silence she burst out laughing. "You know, I'm actually really relieved, i thought that you would be a girly boy or something."

"Thanks..." i muttered. Though all in all she didn't seem that bad.

She appeared back into the living room. "Aww did i hurt your feelings?" she again laughed. Then, once she was done she slung her arm around my back. "You know you really need to lighten up. It wouldn't hurt you. Your room is the first one on the right."

I made my way up the cream carpeted stairway. Turning once back to look at the girl. "go on!" she ordered in a friendly way.

My room, just like the rest of the house was creepily homey. Sighing i threw my bags down onto the floor and threw myself down onto the bed. This was going to be a long five months.

I flipped open my mobile. Over 807 messages from people at school. Well over half of them were from Rima, my heart ached. I desperately wanted to call her back, to tell her that everything was going to be ok. That I'd be back soon. But then I'd be lying to her, and i just couldn't do that.

00oo00

**Ok I'm really starting to get into this story. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and i hope you enjoyed reading it to! So review!**


	4. harsh rays of the sun

**Disclaimer- i think it's pretty obvious by now that i do not bloody own vampire knight; however since you all keep asking me i will have to say it one more time. I do not own vampire knight. Now please leave me alone, it's hard to write with all you're accusing glares.**

**An extra special thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter:**

**KusajishiFuktaicho- your reviews always make me happy, thank you! Way to go for standing up for Shiki, though it wasn't really Kaname's fault...**

**Rima Touya/shiki senri- ok, ok, you're not spying on me. I'm glad that you liked the Laura Ashley bit. **

**Dancing with polar bears- i love your name, it's brilliant. It's always nice to get a new reviewer. I hope that you keep on reading my story! **

**00oo00**

I woke to a freezing sensation washing over my body like a wave of ice cold water. It took me only a few moments to realise that that was what it actually was. Opening my eyes i found them looking straight back into Miyako's amber ones, what made it worse was that they were filled with early morning cheeriness.

"Rise and shine Shiki! We've got an early start today." She sang. "If you want to fit in here you will have to get used to daylight! Plus you really need some new clothes... those ones are starting to smell." She pulled out a credit card and started to grin again.

"You're doing this just to annoy me aren't you?" i said.

"Yep! Now up!" she threw the remaining water on to my face, and then walked out of my room, the silver bucket swinging in her hands.

I looked up dully at the rain streamed windows. I never really liked Sundays, it nearly always rains. Groaning silently i shrugged of my duvet and left my annoyingly, despite the ice water, comfortable bed.

That's one of the things that i hate the most about this house. It was so hard to hate being here when every aspect of it was perfect, cosy and inviting, no matter how much things were supposed to suck. It was driving me crazy. Pulling on my shirt i opened the white wooden door that led to the upstairs corridor. Ringing out the blood red locks of my hair i allowed my thoughts too drift back towards Rima. I have been here in England for two weeks now and not a single day had passed without at least one text message from her. _Why does she care so much? It doesn't make sense. _

Entering the kitchen i found Miyako sitting on, for some reason, the floor, using her fingers to eat weetos out of her favourite purple bowl. "Hey," she greeted boredly. "Hurry up and eat." She then thrust a bowl full of leeks into my hands. There was no denying it, she was evil.

"Do you enjoy making me even more miserable than i need to be?" i voiced the question that i had wanted to know the answer too ever since the second day i met her.

"Pretty much" she laughed. I have no idea how she does that, that laugh, it was soft and silvery and so infectious that it can make any anger float away. The worst part is she knows that, that's why she does it. "Now eat!"

00oo00

"So Mayu, what's your report?" he asked, looking curiously at the young girl in front of him.

"It's all pretty dull, work, sleep, eat, walk, work, eat... it's all the same really. The only interesting thing about the place is the fact that some weird Goth model girl keeps giving me the evil eye." She replied, flicking her strawberry blond hair back, "quite boring really."

"It doesn't matter how boring it is." He grabbed hold of her chin, squeezing it aggressively. "All that matters is that we keep them away from the target."

"O...ok" she blurted out struggling for breath.

"Now, go back there and find out all that you can about senri Shiki."

00oo00

"You know, for an extra £3.99 you can get a fourth shirt half price from the back row." The cashier smiled at me, batting her false eyelashes seductively.

"Ohh, you hear that? Only £3.99 you say?" Miyako questioned. I groaned inwardly, for almost two hours now she had been dragging me around different department stores, sorting me out with countless amounts of clothes. In all the rush of 'evacuating' Japan i left behind all of my possessions, including all of my clothes. I think the real reason she is doing this though is because she enjoys watching me squirm in the attention of the cashiers.

Carrying the bags through the shop entrance and out onto the high street i was once again hit with agonising accuracy by the sharp rays of the sun. How could Miyako possibly put up with this? Putting my hands up to shield my eyes i tried to ignore the looks of disgust i was receiving off Miyako.

"You're such a girl." She sneered. Never in all my life have i met someone who could make my blood boil as much as her.

"Yeah well, excuse for not being able to handle the sun as well as you, at least i behave like a normal vampire." I mumbled the last bit under my breath, dreading what would happen if she heard me.

"What?" ok. She heard. "How dare you-" she was cut off by a scream. It was very far away so none of the surrounding people could hear it, however to the trained ears of a vampire it was very, very loud, and, followed by the overpowering stench of blood. I found my eyes turning red as an unquenchable thirst for blood took over my throat.

"_Shit."_ Mumbled Miyako, her eyes were red to. Within an instant she ran off towards the direction of which the scream had come from. Hesitating for less than a minute i ran after her, praying that she wouldn't do anything stupid.

00oo00

Rima stared bitterly at Mayu. How was it that she could just waltz in here like she owned the place? And, more importantly could no one care? Did no one miss Shiki? Or even care that he was gone?

It was driving her crazy.

"Hey Rima!" Mayu yelled at her, returning her glare with equal ferocity. "What the hell are you looking at?" Rima just simply rolled her eyes and went back to chewing pocky. She wondered sadly if shiki was alright, and if she would even ever see him again.

00oo00

Miyako nimbly dodged a sharp claw as the level E threw himself at her full force. Landing gracefully on her feet she took a moment too check her surroundings before fazing to a high enough spot. She then jumped down and, dagger in hand, pierced him through the heart.

As much as i hated to admit it i had to admire her tact. Although i didn't have much time to do so. There were several other level E's in the facility. Biting lightly into my index finger i watched in satisfaction as the familiar blood warped its self into a solid form, coiling itself loosely around my legs. I closed my eyes and felt a rush of energy as it moved sleekly through the air. I opened my eyes to find, as expected, that it had hit its mark, straight through the centre of its misshaped head.

I looked back towards Miyako; she seemed to be doing alright. I watched in admiration as she dodged, fazed and stabbed many of her opponents. It was actually quite impressive, defiantly something i would pay to see again. My eyes flickered upwards towards the rooftops where a glint of silver caught my eye. Then, as if from nowhere a fifth level E appeared, flying down from the sky, on a direct course for Miyako. She noticed too late. Freezing in fear.

I acted quickly; i bit my finger and, not even waiting for the vine to appear i lifted it up. Concentrating all of my power on this one moment, if i missed, she died. If i hit it... she would probably yell at me for intervening... i threw the vine with intense force.

I opened one eye first, and then the other, to afraid of what i might see to look directly in the direct i had aimed. Suddenly i felt two tiny arms wrap themselves around my waist. I looked down to find a very much alive Miyako; she was still tense from the shock of nearly being killed and tiny beads of water slowly fell down her cheek. "Y...you...you save... saved... me? Why?"

"Why?" i asked, did she honestly just ask that? "Because it's what you do."

"No... No! It's what **you **do, not what **i **would do..." she stammered, hugging me tighter, i noticed tiny little Goosebumps oh her arms.

"Are you saying that if the positions had been reversed you wouldn't have saved me?"

"No." She said sadly. "And I'm ashamed of that fact, I'm a horrible person! I have been in that position many, many times and every time I've just left them to die! I...I didn't deserve to be saved."

"Well, do you _enjoy_ being that person?" i asked, not quite sure on what the answer was. Vigorously she shook her head, letting the drops of tears fling of her face. "Then don't be that person."

"It's not that simple." She whispered. "It's just not that simple."

"Things are only as complicated as you make it." I said, quoting one of Aidou's favourite sayings.

"This coming from the guy who fled the country over something as small as a red note?" she laughed. I sighed in relief, seeing the colour return to her face. It was odd seeing her all shaken up. Then, wiping her eyes, she confidently grabbed the shopping and strode out of the alleyway. It was only as she turned the corner that i passing thought made my blood turn cold. _When did i mention the note?_


	5. do you ever miss me?

**Disclaimer- i have said it way to many times now for you to not understand. I do not, repeat, not, own vampire knight! I also don't own any of the cascada songs used in this chapter**

**To all my reviewers, i have bad news. I have been banned from my computer, i have been for some time now...**

**If anyone is interested in what manga Ichijou is reading it's fruits basket!**

**00oo00**

**Miyako's Pov:**

Do you ever miss me, Do you ever miss me  
Shine your light down just to let me know,  
Release the worry in my soul,  
Tell me secrets that I know you know,  
Come back home.

"Miyako." He stated, looking directly into my eyes. _He knows._

"Um, yes?" i stammered, _he knows, he knows, he knows._

"Progress report."

"Oh! Right, my reports... well, nothing out of the ordinary?"

"You say that as if you're not sure."

"Oh, no, I'm sure... Yes! Very sure, nothing out of the ordinary going on in Birmingham!"

He stared at me, curiosity lacing his eyes. Slowly he reached out for me, pulling me into an embrace. I froze. He buried his fangs deep into my neck, draining my blood until i felt that the floor would collapse from beneath me. When he was done he brought his lips up to my ears, faintly whispering;

"You would never lie to me would you Miyako?" then, kissing me gently, he disappeared, leaving me sobbing on the floor.

00oo00

Rima's Pov

Give me the answers to those questions I,  
As before we blew away  
Cause when you move your like a butterfly  
Flowing away.

I glanced up at the calendar on my wall, dreading the delicately placed box that needed to be crossed out. Today was December 12th. Shiki's 17th birthday.

Great.

Where was he? Was he celebrating his birthday alone? Or was he with friends? Family?

Tears filled my eyes, angrily i blinked them away. I absolutely hate all this fake attention i keep getting of people. It is driving me crazy! The only person who seems actually upset about shiki, besides me that is, is Ichijou.

I stood up and dragged my feet towards my vanity table, pulling open the top drawer to find a neatly wrapped gift; it was small, but perfect in every way. I had picked it out especially for shiki. Picking it up i examined the bow on top, then silently, i made myself a promise. I was going to give this to shiki. Even if it killed me.

00oo00

Mayu's Pov

But I've got no tears left for you,  
I held on and hoped you'd come through,  
I do

"Evacuate the dance floor." I sang somewhat rhythmically "I'm infected by the sound" i was ignoring the puzzled looks i was getting from my class mates. If i want to listen to my iPod in maths then i think i have the right to. It's not like anything _interesting _is going on anyway.

"Stop this beat is killing me." I pulled out my nail file; my nails desperately needed a manicure. "Hey Dr DJ let the music take me underground." Someone pulled my ear phones out. "Hey!" i shouted, a little too loudly, getting even more attention from my 'class mates' "What did you do that for?" i hissed, letting venom drip from my every word.

A pair of green eyes looked into mine. "You were getting odd looks." Ichijou smiled, in a tone that i did not recognise. I felt myself blush. What the hell? Since when do i blush?

"Um, thanks, but i really don't care about any 'odd' looks, that i receive." I looked over at Rima, seriously, what is with her?

"Ok then, go back to your singing." I thrust my ear phones back in. "Oh, and by the way, you were flat on the last line." He winked. I turned away, blushing furiously.

00oo00

Ichijou's Pov

Hold your hands up, I miss you, I miss you (tonight)  
Hold your hands up, I'll find you when I look inside  
Hold your hands up, I miss you, I miss you (tonight)

I sighed, opening my book. There was no getting through to that girl. Oh well.

I continued to read my manga; i was just getting to the part when rin was reappearing when the bell went, breaking me out of my trance.

I looked up at the clock and noticed that, for the third time this week, it was running early. Probably the day class students messing with it again. Before them if the clock had been running early i would have probably blamed shiki, knowing full well how much he hates lessons he would be the perfect candidate to blame. But he isn't here anymore is he?

But he is somewhere. I looked back over at Mayu; she hadn't made any indications of moving from her spot. I could hear the faint music sounding from her IPod;

Remember all the things we used to say,  
In the hope that we remained,  
I said forgive and not forgoten boy,  
It's not to late.

But I've got no tears left for you,  
I held on and hoped you'd come through,  
I do...

Hold your hands up, I miss you, I miss you (tonight)  
Hold your hands up, I'll find you when I look inside  
Hold your hands up, I miss you, I miss you (tonight)  
I'm alive...

She has really got to get better taste in music.

00oo00

Shiki's Pov

When I look for you,  
I hope you're look into you heart,  
And you'll know what you missed,  
It's not a lot to ask,  
Just stay and make it last,  
Now all I am asking is this,  
Do you ever miss me...

17 years already.

Wow.

I trudged around the streets of Birmingham, looking up at the crisp white snow falling from the clouds above. Mayu had disappeared this morning so i figured that i might as well get some birthday sightseeing over and done with. I joined the queue to go on the Birmingham eye, it was a pretty big Ferris wheel, and I bet I can see the whole city from the top.

Sitting in the seats i watched with fascination as the snow, getting faster and faster fell down on the ant like people below, they all looked delicious. I popped a blood tablet into my mouth. It had been months since i had last had a proper drink, this was torture.

But that wasn't the reason i was so upset. It seemed that my birthday was going to go forgotten. At least before Rima always got me a freakishly neat wrapped box of pokey.

00oo00

Hold your hands up, I miss you, I miss you (tonight)  
Hold your hands up, I'll find you when I look inside  
Hold your hands up, I held on and I hope you come through.  
Hold your hands up, I miss you, I miss you (tonight)  
Hold your hands up, I'll find you when I look inside  
Hold your hands up, I miss you, I miss you (tonight)  
I'll find you when I look inside,  
Hold your hands up,  
Hold your hands up,  
Do you ever miss me.

No one's Pov:

"Happy Birthday shiki!" Mayu sang as the auburn haired boy entered the living room. The room had been filled with balloons, tinsel was draped around the door frame and delicate baubles had been placed around a vibrant green Christmas tree. Fake snow dusted the floor and in the centre of the room was a red cake. Blood served as frosting and, instead of candles, was a small, perfectly wrapped box of chocolate poky.

**Ok, so what do you think? A great thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter, you are all saints!**


	6. school trip

**Disclaimer;**

**I still own nothing**

**00oo00**

**(Rima's pov)**

(Authors note- this is at least two months after the last chapter)

"A school trip?" Ruka questioned, gazing intently at kaname, her brown eyes flashing with excitement. "To Europe?"

I glanced at my surrounding classmates, their faces portrayed a mixture of both happiness, mainly Aidou who was most probably looking forward to getting as many snaps of the different sites around England, and complete and utter boredom. Mainly me.

What's the point? All it meant was over packing, bad weather and being further away from the last place **he **was.

"When are we going?" Mayu asked, smirking slightly at the look of disdain on my face. I really don't like that girl.

"A letter was sent to all of your parents last week; the trip is arranged for tomorrow evening." Kaname stated.

"T...T...Tomorrow evening?!" Ruka spluttered out. "Bu...But that isn't nearly enough time to pack!"

What? Was she being serious? There she was panicking about whether she would have enough time to pack her clothes when we were leaving the god damn country!

I looked over at Ichijou; by the look of it he too was having similar thoughts.

"Will you stop whining already!" i turned my head back towards Ruka, who was now being shouted at by Mayu. "You have over twenty four hours to pack! I'm sure that you can somehow manage to fit your wardrobe into a bag by then!"

"Hey!" i snapped. "Leave her alone!"

"Oh please, like you weren't thinking the same thing." she flipped her hair behind her back, giving me an icy stare.

"No, i wasn't." i returned the stare, getting angrier by the second. She simply laughed.

"Fine. Whatever, I'm going to go pack." i said through gritted teeth, and left the room.

As i closed the door i faintly heard Mayu;

"What is that girl's problem?"

I hate her.

Mayu's Pov

"Ow!" i shouted as the steward pushed a cart over my foot, "Watch were your going!" i was already nervous about the plane, the last thing that i needed was a broken foot.

"Planes." i cursed under my breath "Such vulgar contraptions."

"You're scared of planes?" a sudden voice made me jump.

"Agh! Takuma! What, what are you doing here?" i found my arm automatically flying to my face, trying hard to cover the rapidly spreading blush. He looked at me quizzically.

"Uh, Mayu? We're **all **on the plane, you know, for the trip?"

"Right!" my face was getting redder and redder. What was going on? What was it about him that made me react this way? "So, um, what were you saying?"

"That you were afraid of planes." Shit! Was i that easy to read?

"What? That's... that's ridicules... i mean, what could possibly be frightening of a giant, metal contraption flying twenty, thousand feet in the air?" my voice cracked. "No, nothing scary about that! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sit down for a minute." i placed myself on the nearest seat, trying my best not to start hyperventilating like last time.

"You know," he said, sitting next to me. "We are vampires; it will take a lot more than a plane crash to kill us."

I know that he was trying to help but saying that the plane could crash just didn't really help to ease my worries. He noticed this, and, gently, he put an arm round my back. "The plane **isn't **going to crash, by the way."

I blushed again.

"How do you know?"

"How do you know that it will?"

"That's just it! I didn't know! You're the one who keeps saying the words plane and crash in the same sentence!" i shouted, panic filling my head. I flung his arm of me.

"Tell you what," he chuckled. "If the plane does crash, which it won't, you have the right to blame me."

"Oh, not only will i blame you, but i will also make you pay for years of therapy to get the ordeal out of my head." i said as i shoved him playfully.

"Deal." and we shook on it.

00oo00

"Wow, this hotel is huge!" i gasped, as we entered the foyer we had just landed at Birmingham air port, alive and, after about an hour of driving we had arrived at the rotunda hotel.

"And, amazingly, the plane didn't crash!" Takuma joked, nudging me in the ribs.

"Yeah, yeah." i mumbled, so maybe i had got a little worked up, but it's not my fault i hate planes.

00oo00

(Miyako's Pov: )

"Your here?!" i yelped down the phone, this had happened way to soon, i had not yet expected it to happen.

"Yep." Mayu's voice rang down the phone. "Just a few more days now and he'll be dead."

No. not already. I had actually started to be happy here.

"So, little sister, how's things been on your side of the mission?" she asked.

"For the last time Mayu, you're only three minutes older. And... It's been... different... ish."

"Really? How so?"

"Just, different."

"Oh. So he's cute?"

"Wha? No! Not... not really..." i blushed. "Ok, he is. But i don't like in that way."

"Miyako..." she said in a warning tone.

"What's that? The signals breaking up! i better get going now any way, see you sis!" i slammed the phone down.

"Who was that?" shiki asked, entering the room, eating pocky.

"Huh? Oh, no one... by the way, you're class is here."

"What?" his eyes flashed.

"On a school trip... oh no! Wipe that look of your face! You are not, repeat, not seeing any of them!"

"What? Why not?" he asked puzzled.

"Because there is a psycho path trying to kill you!" that really made me feel like a hypocrite. "What's the point of being relocated to England if you're going to blow it?"

"So i can't see any of them?" he looked sad.

"Hey! Don't give me the puppy dog look!"

"What if they see me?"

"Ignore them! Pretend that you don't know what the hell they are talking about! do anything but be you!"

"Thanks."

I sighed. "Shiki please. This will all be over soon, till then just please, try to keep a low profile." he still looked unsure. "For me?" i tried.

"Fine."

00oo00

(Aidou's Pov: )

"Look at the size of that big wheel!" i shouted excitedly, snapping pictures of the giant ride.

"I thought the London eye was in London..." Ruka mused.

"It is in London, Ruka that is a different one." Rima said, annoyance apparent on her face.

"Oh."

"Atsuki!" I said. "Come on! Let's go on it!" i pulled at his arm, though it didn't seem like he would budge anytime soon.

"Yes," Ruka started. "I would actually quite like to ride It." of course that would get him to move.

"Ok then." he said and moved to get tickets.

00oo00

"Wow, the people look like ants from up here" Ruka stated.

"I know! Too bad the others decided to sit it out." i took more shots.

"You really love that camera don't you Aidou?"

"Yep!"

"What about you Kain? Do you have a camera?" Ruka asked. But Atsuki just remained still.

"Kain?" silence.

"Kain!"

"Look." he said, his voice shaking. Slowly he lifted up his finger and pointed down at the people below. There in the middle of the crowd, was shiki.

00oo00

**Wow, its been ages since I've updated, it seems like my writings get worse and worse as well.**

**Oh well, i still like it, and hopefully you do to! **

**I want to apologise for the last chapter. it seems that at the end i accidently got Mayu and Miyako mixed up.**


	7. photographs

**I'm a bitch. I know, I know, I know, I know!**

**Right. I'm going to be honest to you.**

**I winged it.**

_**We're sorry, but we have to say something. Tyleety is our best friend, so WE HAD TO SAY SOMETHING. We helped Tyleety with this chapter, because she winged it, and we yelled at her, because she winged it. STUPID. It is a stupid thing to do. We assure you that we chastised and berated her as much as possible. Signed, The Three Gospelsx**_

**This entire story was completely spontaneous. No planning, no proper ideas. Just a thing of the moment. And that, coupled with writers block is why I've taken so long to update... sorry**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful, and hopefully faithful, reviewers. I love you all!**

**00oo00**

In Birmingham, square to be exact, there is a big wheel. And at the very top of that big wheel, is a carriage, a carriage that contains three vampires. Three vampires who were currently having a panic attack.

"Shiki!" Aidou shrieked, throwing his delicate hands against the transparent material that separated him from his former classmate. "Senri, bloody, Shiki!"

"It's no use Aidou." Ruka stated. She was sitting on the edge of her seat, filling away at her nails to the point where they could most easily be mistaken for small knives. "He can't hear you."

"Ruka, dear," Aidou flashed a smile, not just any smile, but **his **smile. The one that can make any human being on this planet swoon. "I am 17 years old. I have a degree in astrophysics, mathematics, science, literacy, French, quantum physics, and just about anything else you can imagine. I know perfectly well that there is no way on this planet that that man could possibly hear me. Now shut. Up. And let me yell like a lunatic until my voice becomes hoarse!"

"Ok then." She looked away, towards Kain, "And what about you Akatsuki?"

"Give me the camera."

...

"God dammit! Why didn't I think of that?"

00oo00

Miyako had always known that this day was coming. She had been prepared for it. Both mentally and physically. Only when it truly did happen she had never anticipated just** how** it would feel.

She had fallen in love.

To make it worse, not only had she fallen in love, but she had fallen in love in with a target. A target that she had been hired to kill.

_Great. Just great._

So how, you may ask, did she handle it? Well it's quite simple.

She became paranoid, very, very paranoid. She became scared that with every turn of every corner that her loved one made would be his last. That every breath. Every word. Every gesture. Every touch would be the end. And so, she followed him. Everywhere.

She told herself that it wasn't 'technically' stalking. More like _'protection'._

It was because of this, that on that fateful day she too, was in the square. Clinging on to her beloveds arm, and, amidst all her internal confusion (mainly happiness and fear) that she failed to notice the flash of a camera. It was only when it was too late, that she ever found out. And by then it would be all over.

00oo00

"Mayu!" a voice called to me, "there is a call for you in the reception!"

_Since when do I get calls?_

"Ok, thanks." I replied, running towards the front desk. It was oddly isolated. I gave the room a quick once-over. It was beige. The curtains were pulled across the windows letting only a thin wisp of light spill through, illuminating the dull features of the oddly placed gargoyle on top of the mantelpiece. The doors where thick and iron coated, letting not a sound slip through. I realised with a creeping dread that there was no immediate way of escape. No one around to hear my screams.

"Hey Mayu." I jumped about ten feet into the air.

"Oh Miyako! You have no idea how much you scared me!"

"Oh I know, I did it on purpose." She grinned cheekily.

_Oooooooooooooooooof course you did._

"Why?" I asked through gritted teeth, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"I need to talk to you." Her face changed, a serious expression darkening her pretty features. "Something's happened..."

She didn't get to finish, for at that very moment the door swung open, whacking me in the face.

"Hey Mayu," I heard Ruka's sickeningly sweet voice. "Can I please speak with you for a moment?"

Realisation dawned on me. She had mistaken Miyako for **me. Me, **for Miyako. I had never been so insulted.


End file.
